another universe
by karitolombax
Summary: dos grandes héroes,un mismo universo desconocido tratando de averiguar que pasara con ellos,conocen nuevos amigos y enemigos nuevas aventuras y sobretodo el enemigo mas inesperado para uno de ellos.(algunos personajes del fic son inventados)
1. ¿Que paso?

_**hola! que tal? esta es mi segundo fic y tal vez no este muy bien (esque es mi segunda vez que escribo) bueno no creo que este tan mal haci que pueden animarse a leerlo y dejar sus comentarios de verdad me animarian mucho.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:RATCHET AND CLANK**

En el planeta fastoon la ciudad yacíavacía y desnuda, tan solitaria como si hasta el mas mínimo ruido se escucharía con un gran eco,no hay rastros de vida, una ciudad tan desolada,el viento acariciando al polvo sobre el suelo y el cielo tan negro que ni parecía ser un cielo, el paisaje era tan desolador ya que después de tantos años de guerra y destrucción masiva, el planeta había sido abandonado o almenos eso parecía.

En lo alto de una colina yacía un lombax amarillo de aproximadamente 16 años, vestía un pantalón ancho gris, una polera negra y unos guantes marrones esperando que algo apareciera cualquier señal el solo buscaba a su amigo pero el lo había perdido al aterrizar en el sector sombrío.

Ellos estaban en una misión la cual era hallar a un héroe llamado boy nova su ubicación era supuestamente cerca del sector sombrío.

-ah el sector sombrío- murmuro Ratchet-¿porque vamos ahí? Se supone que deberíamos estar veraneando ahora mismo en pokitaru-hizo un puchero-que aburrido!

-Ratchet –Clank lo miro con cara de obviedad-sabes que debemos ayudar a sasha además se lo prometimos y no querrás que ella se decepcione de ti o ¿sí?

-Ratchet se sonrojo- vale está bien y ¿Quién es el perdido?-miro el computador

-creo que se llama algo de nova o algo así-miro a Clank- ¿verdad?

Boynova es que acaso no te aprendiste el idioma secreto- lo miro molesto

-jeje-se puso una mano en la cabeza-no

-cuando cambia…-fue interrumpido por una anomalía en el sistema de la nave-

¿Qué pasa?- comento Ratchet- al parecer la nave localizo un terremoto tiempo-dimensional

-¡mira Clank! Aterricemosallá-señalo un pedazo de tierra en el mapa

-de acuerdo- asintióClank

Aterrizaron en un pedazo de tierra en medio del espacio al parecer ese lugar alguna vez fue una estación espacial ya que ahí yacían varios escombros

-¿dónde estamos?-dijo ratchet mirando todo a su alrededor

-al parecer esto fue antes una estación espacial pero…- se cayó al mirar algo que aterrorizaba a cualquiera que pasara por allí-que pasa-dijo ratchet mirando a Clank-eso-clank señalo muy asustado sin dejar de mirar

-¿qué? –miro donde señalo Clank- o por dios voy a vomitar-se empezó a tapar al boca

\- ¿pero que rayos?¿Quién haría esto?-dijo Ratchet tratando de controlarse para no vomitar-son muchos cuerpos y para remate están putrefactos,oh no creo que ahora si voy a vomitar-se alejo del lugar yendo atrás de la nave tapándose la boca

-Ratchet!-grito desesperadamente- hay un sobreviviente-corrió hacia esa persona desconocida, era un ser que jamás había visto, era como la mescla de un lombax y un canino a la vez, era una chica de aproximadamente 15 años de edadpaseaba vagamente por la estación destruida murmurando en un idioma desconocido, Clank la había visto y corrió hacia ella

-hola ¿como estas? estásbien¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto desesperado pero a la vez tratando de controlarse.

-ustedes no vengan aquí-la chica repetía una y otra vez

\- como-dijo Clank levantando una ceja- no te entiendo

-Tú no debes estar aquí-murmuro la chica- ¡tú no debes estar aquí!- luego de eso la chica comenzó a reír como una loca.

Clank un poco mas asustado ya corrió lo másrápido que pudo en dirección a Ratchet-Ratchet!- grito Clank-ratchet debemos irnos inmediatamente-hablo serio

-pero ¿porque?-hizo un gesto infantil- yo quiero estar aquí-ratchet se cruzo de brazos

¡Pero qué! ¿Por qué te comportas así? –lo miro con confusión-hay una loca ahí que creo que viene para acá ella me advirtió que me valla y eso es lo que hare-lo miro serio

-¿loca?, ¿dijiste loca?-se puso pensativo- a ver vamos a ver- le reto a Clank

-no- clank se volteo

-ya pues nunca vi una loca en mi vida-le miro divertido

-eso no es cierto vistes muchas te las enumera

\- ah pero una mas no haría daño ¿verdad?-lo reto nuevamente

-está bien pero iras tu solo

-¿qué?- estás loco verdad me traumaría es decir soy muy fuerte pero no es para tanto-grito exaltado

-¿y entonces?-lo miro con indiferencia

-tú me acompañaras

-nono lo hare y esta conversación se termino adiós que te vaya bien nos vemos en el sector sombrío y mucha suerte-dijo Clank

De pronto una voz salió de la nada- pero si ya están ahí

Ha-gritaron los dos terminando abrazados y erizados

-jajá soy yo-siguió hablando-Sasha- nadie respondió- vamos chicos ni que les hubiera asustado-

-¿Sasha?- Ratchet fue el primero en hablar

-¿obvio quien más?-hablo con una voz de obviedad

-¿cómo que ya estamos ahí? No hay nada –dijo Clank confundido

-según el mapa dice que están ahí –dijo sasha

\- ok pero estamos en una roca

-¿roca? Como que roca eso es imposible según el mapa ustedes estarían en un espacio de aproximadamente toda la fortaleza Phoenix-comunico sasha

No hablas enserio-dijo Clank

Vayan a averiguar cambio y fuera

Entonces tendremos que ir-dijo Ratchet con una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro

-oh valla- suspiro Clank-pero es que…- fue interrumpido por Ratchet

-no hay nadie Clank está totalmente desolado valla y yo que esperaba conocer a tu amiga-comento Ratchet

-no era mi amiga- añadió Clank con el ceño fruncido-y vámonos ya

Los dos amigos siguieron un camino que los por los restos de la supuesta estación espacial hasta que llegaron al final del camino.

-¿y ahora?- comento Clank

-tal vez si piso aquí-ratchet piso el vacio y de este salió un puente que llevaba a una pequeña habitación en medio de la nada

\- ¿cómo, es posible esto?- comento ratchet

-es un campo invisible increíble- comento con entusiasmo Clank

\- pensé que eso solo era para naves-dijo algo confundido Ratchet

-pero ya ves que no es así- comento clank

Clank se movió hacia la habitación y ratchet lo siguió, la puerta se abrió y encontraron a boy nova dentro de esa pequeña habitación.

Oh chicos estaba a punto de liberarme pero igual gracias chicos

-si claro como digas-comento Ratchet cortándole la palabra

-y dinos Boy nova ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-dijo Clank

-bueno chicos verán estaba yo ahí veraneando en pokitaru cuando de pronto apareció una luz en el cielo y ahí me desmaye por alguna extraña razón y aparecí aquí como soy súper genial sobreviví sin alientos y sin algo por el estilo durante más de un mes para que aprendan chicos

-¿eso no será porque eres un robot?-dijo ratchet retándolo

\- los robots también necesitamos fuentes de energía si nofuncionaríamos Ratchet-aclaro clank

Ok como tú digas pero...-fue interrumpido por el sonido de un disparo a quemarropa que apuntaba hacia el robot que ellos tanto buscaban

-¿pero qué demonios? –grito exaltado Ratchet al notar el asesinato que había causado una entidad no divisada a un por él y mucho menos por su amigo.

De pronto aparecieron hombres alrededor de toda esa habitación rodeándolos con el fin de que ninguno de ellos escapara y saliera vivo de ahí o al menos es lo que parecía.

-quédense quietos como se atreven a invadir el territorio privado que ¿es que acaso no les enseñaron a no entrar en casas ajenas? ¿son idiotas o qué?-hablo una vos su vos era tan potente que hizo que hasta esos dos se asustaran un poco al sentir la forma en que les hablaba

Lo sentimos- añadió Clank-no sabíamos que este era territorio privado-recalco

-¿y para qué crees que pusimos el escudo invisible de adorno?-hablo irritado

-pero igual ustedes no debieron dispararle a nuestra misión o que se creen nos tardamos mucho en hallarlo…-Ratchet fue interrumpido

-misión,¿dices misión? Pero si nosotros no hemos disparado a ni una sola mosca-se dirigió a ratchet confundido

-de pronto alguien del espacio disparo y este quedo aun mas confundido al notar que no había nadie-esperen-el joven desconocido observo por todos lados asegurándose de que ninguna cosa pasara desapercibida de su mirada periférica-es un campo de fuerza invisible disparen-ordeno en un solo grito

Entonces todosempezaron a disparar y mientras hacían eso Ratchet y Clank se cubrían en un lugar seguro mientras veían como un gran ejercito de soldados de alguna parte disparaba sin cesar a un objetivo descocido hasta a que se pudo divisar al verdadero causante de la muerte de boy nova y al causante de todo el alboroto que había provocado insaciablemente hasta el punto de casi autodestruirse a si mismo. Pero esta antes de que pasara eso se fue y desapareció en el enorme espacio que estaba adornando la escena en esos instantes. Todos los soldados dejaron de disparar ante este hecho de haber espantado a la nave.

-listo lo logramos, pero antes ustedes no se vallan deben de darle una explicación a nuestro líder por su falta en territorio ajeno-ordeno el joven misterioso

Los soldados escoltaron a ratchet y a clank haciéndoles pasar a su base secreta de estos, era como una pequeña ciudad en medio del cosmo todos allí parecían tan ordenados y felices que no les prestaban atención a ninguno de ellos después de pasar por un montón de calles y casa llegaron por fin a lo que parecía ser un castillo o algo al si mas bien era como una fortaleza había millones de soldados cuidándola como si ellos dependiesen de aquella solida infraestructura. –venimos a presentar a estos dos invasores ante nuestra majestad-dijo agachándose y tratando de ocultar como una clase de señal que hacían con gran recelo.-muy bien dentren-dijo una voz que salió de aparentemente dentro de la fortaleza.

Hicieron pasar a Ratchet y Clank y los dirigieron hacia una habitación que apretaba ser la sala de control todo estaba en silencio hasta que

-¿porque traen aquí a estas personas desconocidas?-hablo una voz aun más oscura que la otra, la voz de donde procedió era una persona de casi la estatura de ratchet tenia como alguna clase de armadura puesta y aparentaba ser el líder.

Mi majestad estos dos fueron encontrados afuera de la estación violando los códigos de territorio existentes en el universo-dijo la otra persona

-el líder se torno un poco pensativo-saben déjenlos libres da igual pero antes..-se dirigió a Ratchet y Clank- díganle a la lindura de Sasha Phoenix que deje de enviarme gente inocente a mi territorio o si no le meteré una guerra¿entendiste?-ordeno

Pero…ratchet fue interrumpido por el sonido de la estación moviéndose.

-atacan la estación-todos empezaron a gritar con desespero.

-vamos evacúalos a todos-ordeno

Mientras tanto la fuerza del sector sombrío se protegía lo mas que podía pero sin embargo los atacantes habían tomado ventaja lo que causo que el sector sombrío se destruyera por completo ya todos mal heridos y a punto de perder trataron de defenderse pero entonces apareció un enemigo uno que el líder nunca pensó que lo atacaría:Nefarius, uno de los mejores villanos del universo tan bueno que si no fuera por pura suerte SashaPhoenix habría logrado vencer.

Pero como-dijo el líder aun incrédulo

-ah por si no sabes mi linda princesa soy muy difícil de sacar del camino-comento con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¿princesa?-comento ratchet algo confuso-aquí no hay ninguna princesa

-cállateRatchet-le ordeno Nefarius- ahora querida si me disculpas te matare-sonrió con malicia

-no espera los necesitamos vivos.

Eso fue lo último que ratchet escucho.

Ratchet despertó en un lugar desconocido era muy raro y todo estaba en silencio.

-¿dónde estoy? Fue lo único que pudo decir pero al instante le volvieron a hacer dormir.

 _ **continuara...**_


	2. cuanto tiempo eggman

**Capítulo 2: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

* * *

Eran casi las 6:00pm, Era perfecto día de invierno. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y esta caía en ligeras cantidades del cielo. Los arboles no tenían ni una sola hoja y no se

podía vislumbrar ninguna especie animal, rondando el lugar como en primavera. Pero no por esto el lugar carecía de vida. Los niños se deslizaban en la nieve con sus

trineos, otros hacían guerras de bolas de nieve o simplemente creaban hombres de nieve y ángeles en el suelo. Se podía decir que estaba demasiado lleno y bullicioso

pero ese no era el caso. El parque era suficientemente grande como para que todos pudieran disfrutar de la manera que desearan

En una colina una eriza rosada con un abrigo café claro, unas botas rojas y un vestido del mismo color, esperaba la llegada de alguien muy especial para él a ese alguien

se llamaba Sonic el cual no estaba por ningún lado.

-tal vez no salió hoy-comento triste, lo había esperado por varias horas y el aun no pasaba por ahí-

Si eso debe ser- estaba a punto de irse cuando miro a la distancia la figura de un erizo este se parecía a sonic por el cual entonces Amy empezó a correr en dirección a él ,

ella estaba tan feliz que en sus pensamientos dijo- sabía que Sonic vendría- y con este pensamiento corrió aun mas rápido para hací poder sorprenderlo y al estar cerca

de la figura del erizo se abalanzo hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo tomándolo de sorpresa pero ella estaba tan emocionada que esto provoco que amy no midiera su

fuerza e hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo con un gran impacto .

Sabía que estarías aquí tu nunca me fallas Sonic- comento muy contenta

Gr suéltame Amy-comento con molestia una voz muy opaca

Espera tú no eres sonic-se separo de el instantáneamente y ambos se pararon

Rouge comento- cariño debes de dejar de comparar a sonic con shadow

Otra vez comparándome con ese faker?-susurro-entiéndelo yo no soy Sonic-y se volteo

Yo lo siento mucho Shadow-dijo apenada amy-es que yo…

Hum!no digas nada más y olvídate de compararme con ese faker-comento tratando de suprimir el coraje que sentía dentro

Bueno adiós y lo siento mucho-Amy salió corriendo al ver lo que había hecho-tal vez debería dejar de esperar algo de sonic-su mirada se torno triste-hay no pero que

estoy diciendo yo jamás me rendiré por algo me llamo Amy Rose-se puso las manos en la cintura y fue a su casa un poco mas motivada que antes.

En el otro lado del mundo un erizo azul de aproximadamente 15 años de edad hacia lo que tanto disfrutaba y amaba hacer: correr el ambas correr más que cualquier

otra cosa en su vida, hasta esos momentos el ya había recorrido gran parte de su destino pero le faltaba ir a un lugar un lugar donde él no quería ir aun, así que

esperaría hasta la noche para pasar por ahí y terminar de recorrer su destino.

-¿y ahora a donde iré?-comento un poco pensativo-ya se daré otra vuelta al mundo-el erizo entusiasmado empezó a correr-espera-se detuvo de repente-tengo hambre

mejor iré a comer algo –un poco decepcionado de poder ir a correr se metió a un pequeño restaurant que quedaba por ahí cerca, comió algo y se dirigió a su alocada

aventura.

Mientras mas corría a el cada vez se le metía en la cabeza algo que no lo dejaba disfrutar el gran paseo que estaba haciendo-no me siento bien al no pasar por allí tal vez

Amy se sienta muy mal a ver que no pasare por allí además ella es capaz de quedarse todo el día allí sentada esperándome lo mejor será ir para allá-el erizo corrió a toda

velocidad en dirección hacia donde supuestamente estaría la eriza rosada que tanto lo esperaba.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaría aquella amiga rosada esperándolo se dio con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba allí solo se encontró con un erizo negro con vetas rojas y

una murciélago blanca hablando.

-disculpen, hola Rouge hola Shadow de casualidad han visto a Amy pasar -¿por aquí?-pregunto sonic

-querido estuvo aquí hace algún tiempo y se fue-dijo la murciélago-claro no antes sin confundir a mi querido amigo shadow contigo-agrego con una media sonrisa

dibujada en el rostro de la murciélago.

Cállate rouge, además desde cuando somos amigos- frunció el ceño y se fue en otra dirección

Ja si claro-solo atino a decir eso la murciélago al verse envuelta en un embrollo ella sabía que después de eso tendría que volver a llamar a Tails para que arreglara lo que

sea que Shadow destruyera esta vez.

-¿y sabes dónde podría estar?-pregunto Sonic

Rouge negó con el cabeza-no querido, pero tal vez ya se fue a su casa

-está bien gracias por tu ayuda rouge nos vemos pronto-Sonic hizo una seña de adiós y se fue en dirección a la casa de la rosada pero esta no se hallaba allí .Dos horas

más tarde ahora Sonic se hallaba en el taller de Tails intentando ser de utilidad. Pero al ver que tan sólo estaba estorbando a su amigo se quedo en silencio observando

cómo este mejoraba el tornado. Por un largo periodo de tiempo no hubo señales de Eggman o de alguna de sus maquinarias haciendo el mal lo cual era extraño. El debió

de haber atacado o secuestrado a Sonic o a alguno de sus amigos desde hace más de ¡un bendito mes!

Ese cara de huevo no hacía más que desesperar a Sonic. El necesitaba con ansias un poco de acción o aventura. Estaba que explotaba. Quería por lo menos un poquito

de adrenalina pero por todo ese tiempo nada había salido mal ni tampoco hubo algún robo o algo parecido.

Sonic se acercó a Tails aburrido- ¿Cuando terminas con el tornado Tails? Creo que ha sido demasiada mejora la tuya para un día- Tails se encogió de hombros- Sonic, con

Eggman tranquilo podrías aprovechar para descansar y relajarte. Yo aprovecho de esta paz con el tornado. Si hay una misión lo necesitaremos, y estaremos preparados

mejor que nunca, así que tranquilo. Así estarás mejor- Sonic sólo soltó un puchero y salió del taller de Tails.

Empezó a caminar como por unos dos minutos. No tenía ganas de empezo a aburrirse mas cuando escucho un sonido que se le hizo muy familiar- ¡JO JO! Con qué aquí

te tenemos Sonic- el mencionado volteó rápidamente en una posición de pelea- Eggman cuanto tiempo-. Sonic se alegró de que Eggman había aparecido. Después de

tanto tiempo por fin había regresado a darle pelea y divertirse un rato- ¿Y ahora que traes contigo?¿ un ejercito de robots? -no algo mucho mejor-menciono eggman-

¿que es?- pregunto curioso el erizo azul. Eggman toco un botón rojo de un dispositivo que tenía guardado. Que, al tocar, hizo que saliera un gran cañón láser de una

nave que apareció como por arte de magia apuntando al erizo azul. Sonic de repente sintió una gran energía irradiarse en el cañón- ¿Las 7 esmeraldas caos?, pero...

Eggman se le acercó- jojojo Sonic. Todo este tiempo que no estuve aqui fue porque estuve buscando las esmeraldas del caos. Y no sólo eso. Pues también hace tan sólo

unos minutos que le robé a tu malhumorado amigo equidna la Esmeralda Maestra. Y gracias a que ahora tengo todo ese poder puedo enviarte lejos a ti y tus amigos de

una vez por todas- en eso eggman se percata de que en su explicacion sonic aprovecho para empezar a destruir su maquina con tal poder que le costaria un gran trabajo

detenerlo

En uno de esos ataques Sonic con sus golpes se dirigió hacia Eggman quien asustado se movio del lugar dejando ver un panel de control la cual podia controlar todo el

sistema del cañon

Sonic se lanzó al panel con mucha más velocidad haciéndo que esta estalle por doctor Eggman al ver esto se horrorizo- ¿Pero qué has hecho idiota?-.Y de repente una

gran bola de energía blanca ilumino el cañón. Eggman y Sonic espantados vieron como esta se hacía más grande. Lo último que vieron antes de perder la consciencia fue

como esta de repente exploto y se expandiendo mientras consumia gran parte de la zona.Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en otra parte

-¿dónde estoy?-fue lo único que atino decir sonic pero en un instante sonic comenso a sentir un immenso sueño que lo vencio por completo y al igual que ratchet fue

puesto en modo sueño sin expliacion alguna.

 **continuara...**


End file.
